


relax

by kiyala



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Thor (Movie), Pseudo-Incest, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hot day and all Thor wants to go is get back to his private bathing chambers. Thing is, Loki is already in there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	relax

**Author's Note:**

> idek, I wanted to write something short and smutty and thanks to [pie](http://piecrmbs.tumblr.com/), I wrote this.

It was a hot afternoon; the kind that made it impossible to spend long in the training yard without feeling uncomfortable. Thor was sweating under his training armour and just being out of the sun was welcoming enough. He’d insisted on staying out for longer than was truly advisable, and he was beginning to feel the effects now. 

Leaning against the wall, Thor sighed heavily. He needed a bath, before anything else. He needed to wash the dirt and sweat off and soak his muscles until they stopped aching. 

Thor’s bathing chambers were large and just down the hall from his bedroom. His father’s palace was large and luxurious and if it meant that Thor had his very own bath to soak in peace and solitude, he certainly wasn’t complaining. 

When Thor let himself into the room, however, he realised that it wasn’t empty. He recognised the clothing piled on the table in the corner before he saw Loki. From the looks of it, Loki hadn’t noticed his presence just yet.

Smiling to himself, Thor shut the door behind him noiselessly. This was even better than soaking on his own. He walked towards Loki, his bare feet silent on the stone floor, and as he got closer, he realised that Loki wasn’t just _sitting_ there.

“ _Ah_.” Loki’s head fell back, his eyes tightly shut, his lips wet and shining in a way that Thor knew from experience to mean that he’d been biting them.

The water came up to Loki’s chest, and though Thor couldn’t see his hands, it was easy enough to tell what he was doing. They were both moving; Loki’s left hand must have been wrapped around his cock, stroking slowly as he pushed his fingers into himself. It made Thor wish that he could see, but it was enough to listen to the quiet whimpers Loki was letting out, the way his breath hitched. 

Thor licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. He was hard already and he wanted nothing more than to join Loki in the water. Walking to the edge of the water, he crouched beside Loki and cleared his throat.

Loki jumped, his eyes flying open, and turned his head. “ _Thor_.”

“Enjoying yourself, brother?” Thor asked with a smirk, standing up and beginning to undress.

Loki flushed. “I… I didn’t think you would return so quickly.”

“It is too hot outside. Training ended earlier than planned,” Thor told him, throwing his clothes in a careless heap and getting into the water. There was no way of hiding just how hard he was, nor could he ignore the way Loki’s gaze dropped to it immediately, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. “Were you in here, hoping to use _my_ bath before I returned?”

Loki didn’t reply. Thor stood against the wall, just by the steps that Loki was sitting on, and stroked his brother’s hair. 

“It had to be _mine_ , Loki, am I right?” Thor murmured as Loki shut his eyes, turning his face into the hand. “I am surprised I did not find you in my bed instead.” 

“I’ve been there before,” Loki replied, looking into Thor’s eyes. “But never here.”

“Were you imagining me with you?” Thor asked, brushing light kisses along Loki’s jaw. He slid his hand down to where Loki still had his fingers inside himself, just barely teasing himself, and clicked his tongue softly. “This won’t do, now, will it? You can stretch yourself, but it is not _your_ fingers that you want, now.”

“Thor,” Loki said, soft, imploring, sliding his fingers out of himself and wrapping them around Thor’s wrist. 

“Is this what you want?” Thor rubbed his index in slow circles around Loki’s entrance, not pushing in just yet. 

“ _Please_.”

Cupping Loki’s cheek with his other hand, Thor drew him into a kiss. Loki kissed him eagerly, lips soft and pliant, parting for Thor. They both moaned softly at the slide of their tongues against each other and Thor pressed another, brief kiss to Loki’s lips before sliding a finger into him. 

Loki’s eyes slid shut and Thor knew his brother well enough to recognise when he was satisfied that he was finally getting exactly what he wanted. Thor thought of Loki being here alone, while Thor was out in the training yard, fingering himself and still feeling empty and dissatisfied because it wasn’t _Thor’s_ fingers in him. 

Curling his fingers, Thor dragged them over the one spot that made Loki cry out each time. It made Loki arch against him, hands gripping Thor’s biceps tightly. 

“This is what you were longing for,” Thor whispered, kissing down Loki’s neck, breathless himself. He still struggled to wrap his mind around the fact that Loki wanted him so much, his desire so powerful, so all-consuming that it made Thor fear that he would never be able to keep up. He did not want to disappoint Loki—especially when he knew how bitter Loki could become, once disappointed.

The thoughts vanished from his mind when Loki reached down, his fingers closing around Thor’s cock and squeezing gently. “I was longing for _this_ , brother.”

“When I am done stretching you, then,” Thor promised. He wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist, lifting him out of the water and making him sit at the edge of the small pool instead. 

“What are you—?”

“Lie back,” Thor instructed, taking hold of one of Loki’s thighs and hooking it over his shoulder. 

Loki obeyed without arguing, and Thor pressed a kiss to the inside of his thigh for it. It made Loki tremble, but he stilled when he felt Thor’s index pushing into him again. Thor quickly followed it with a second finger, and Loki lay there, doing his best to keep his breathing even as Thor slowly stretched him, taking his time. He was going too slowly for Loki’s liking, he could tell by the way Loki would ball his hands into fists, open them, and then ball them up again, struggling to remain patient. 

“I like it when you are good for me,” Thor murmured, kissing his way down Loki’s thigh again. Loki tensed as Thor’s kisses got closer, and perhaps he was expecting for Thor to swallow down his cock, because when Thor ran his tongue over Loki’s entrance instead, he yelped with surprise. 

“Do you not like that?” Thor asked, unsure of himself the way he only was when he was with Loki. “I will stop—”

“No,” Loki gasped. His hands were balled into fists again. “No. No, please—”

Thor licked him again and Loki let out a breathless whine. Definitely a good thing. Thor continued, licking around his fingers, until Loki was so relaxed that he could slip the tip of his tongue _inside_ …

“Thor!” Loki’s fingers were in Thor’s hair immediately, tugging and stroking and wordlessly asking for _more, more, more_. 

Thor used his fingers to hold Loki open, licking into him again, thrusting his tongue in and out in small, quick movements, and he could feel Loki going boneless and then tense again as the pleasure began to build, his thighs shaking as he got closer—

He howled in protest when Thor stopped and pulled away. “ _Thor, no, please_ , I’m so close—”

“You are not coming like this,” Thor said decisively. His own cock was so hard that it was almost painful, and he could no longer ignore it. Not even for Loki. “Come here.” 

Thor sat on the very first step of the bath, so that the water just barely pooled around him, and pulled Loki closer. Loki eagerly spread his legs, his hands holding onto Thor’s shoulders. Thor held his cock ready and they both let out ragged moans as Loki sank down onto it. For a moment, it was all they could do to hold onto each other, revelling in how incredibly good this felt, with Thor filling Loki all the way up. 

Then, Loki began to ride him, moving so that Thor’s cock was just barely in him before slamming back down. He did it again and again, and Thor could do nothing but moan, kissing whatever stretch of skin he could reach with his lips.

“Oh, Loki, you are so close that you are _shaking_ with it,” Thor gasped, his grip tightening on Loki’s waist. “I do not even have to touch you, do I? This is more than enough for you.” 

“Come on, please, please,” Loki was whispering urgently, his short nails digging into Thor’s skin. 

Thor took hold of Loki’s hips, holding him still and thrusting up into him. He vaguely remembered being tired when he’d left the training yard, but being with Loki always gave him more strength than he expected. Especially with Loki this desperate. Thor knew that he would give everything he had until Loki was happy, that he always would. He couldn’t help himself. 

Loki came with a loud cry of Thor’s name, his muscles tightening around Thor’s cock, milking his release out of him as well. They remained clinging to each other as they panted loudly, Loki resting his forehead against Thor’s. 

“I think,” Loki murmured after a moment, “I have a newfound appreciation for hot days.”

Thor chuckled, kissing Loki before slowly pulling out of him. “Yes, well, I came here to clean myself and relax for a while, though I think I managed the exact opposite.” 

“We can get you clean now,” Loki replied with a smile, stepping into the deeper water and crooking his finger for Thor to follow him. “As for relaxing… perhaps if we tire each other out enough, we can rest in your bed for a while.”

Thor grinned, taking Loki’s hand and bringing it to his mouth so he could kiss it. “You are insatiable.”

“Well.” Loki gave him an innocent look that he pulled off far better than he had any right to. “I learned from the best, didn’t I?”


End file.
